Oliver and Felicity ABC Challenge
by Jenna McKane
Summary: 26 letters, 26 one shots about Felicity and Oliver. Mainly fluff but some angst thrown in for good measure. This is a challenge I'm doing to hopefully gain back inspiration!
1. Table of Contents

**A/N: I have been in a writing rut ever since I came back from tour but I fell in love with Arrow (and Olicity) due to a recommendation from my boyfriend. So I thought that I would do an ABC challenge in hopes of getting inspiration back to finish other stories that I have started. **

**Yes, I know. Some letters are missing words and some have two. I want your help! If one has two, tell me your favorite. If one is missing a word (I,U,X,Y) tell me one you'd like to see. **

**If all goes as planed the first chapter should be up mid-Thursday! xxoo -Jenn**

* * *

Arrow- He teaches her to shoot one.

Blonde-She might be blonde but she's not that blonde

Babbling- He finds her babbling oh so cute but he likes the way he shuts her up even more.

Computers- That was the last time Oliver Queen ever touched Felicity's babies.

Diggle- He sees what they can't.

Everything- She became his everything.

Favor- She asks, he's happy to oblige.

Gala- The first time she attends one with him as just Felicity.

Home- The mansion isn't his home-wherever she happens to be is.

Interest- Since day one she's had him interested.

Jog- Their morning jogs is one of their favorite things.

Kill- The first time she kills someone he's there to talk to her about it.

Love- It takes him 5 years of dating to say those special words but when he does Felicity falls in love with him all over again.

Lie- The first time she lies to him, she hates it.

Money- He loves to spend it on her.

No*- He loves the way she puts her foot down.

Overprotective- She's always safe at his club because he's watching her like a hawk

Police- When she's questioned by detective Lance for a second time in three weeks, Oliver gets annoyed.

Queen- She says, "yes!"

Roy*- With a little (read: a lot) of convincing Oliver finally lets Roy join the team.

Race*- One day Felicity challenges him to a race. One that only she'd be foolish enough to suggest.

Sharp- One day she finds out just how sharp his arrows are.

Thank You- He thanks her for all that she's done.

Tommy- His funeral was the hardest thing he had to sit through.

U-

Valuable- She will never know how much she means to him.

Weather* - Felicity has never been a fan of thunder storms and that fear is only made worse after the Undertaking

X-

Y-

Zing- His favorite word to describe what she brought to his life

* * *

_* Thank you to VeraDeDiamant (Roy/No) ,BellaMuerte13 (Race/Weather) and ladyjouster (Interest/No) for your contributions. _


	2. Arrow

**A/N: Thank you all for such a lovely response.**

** This went a whole different way then I was planning but I like how it turned out, I think it's nice.**

**Now which "B" prompt should I use (or both) Blonde or Babbling?  
**

**-Jenn**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow. All rights belong to CW23 and DC Comics. _

* * *

Sometimes, after a particularly hard day she counts his arrows. She doesn't count them to see how many people he's killed, she counts them to see how much good they've done. Most days, Oliver leaves her alone when she's counting them. He knows she does it, he's seen her do it. But for some reason he can't let himself interrupt her.

Until tonight, she's doing it with tears in her eyes. He'd taken the lives of eight people involved in human trafficking earlier in the night. It wasn't the people who died that made her upset, it was the number.

He'd killed his 100th person that night. Green Arrow had killed over 100 people.

"Felicity," he says his voice just above a whisper. She looks to him, not bothering to hide the unshed tears. He takes a step toward her and removes the arrow from her hand. "Talk to me."

"Oliver," she says with a shaky breath. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" He asks. He's not sure what she means.

"Kill, take someone's life, end someone's life." She locks her eyes with his as she says it.

He takes a deep breath and says, "Because I have to."

"No, Oliver. I'm not asking how you take cross the names off the list. I know how you do that. I justified that a long time ago."

"Then what are you asking?" Oliver asks honestly.

"How you kill."

"You mean," he looked to the arrows around the lair then back at her.

She nodded to him and said, "How, I mean I know you pull the bow back and the arrow releases. But I don't know how."

"Do you know what you're asking?" He stares at her with deep eyes that don't let up until she nods.

"I'm asking you to teach me how to shoot an arrow." She takes a deep breath before continuing with, "Only if you want to. I mean, I know you're quite protective of you bow and I don't mean to intrude but," she slows her babbling down and looks at him with a look he sees only when she's hacking-determination. "I'd like to learn."

"Why?"

Felicity looks down to the floor before looking back at him, "Tonight you killed your 100th person as Green Arrow."

Oliver's voice fell back into the quiet voice just above a whisper, "You've counted?" He didn't know that she counted the deaths, just the arrows.

"I did," Felicity says with a sad smile. "And I will continue to do so. It gives me closure."

"How?" Oliver asks, curious for the answer.

"With each person you kill the more good you do, Oliver." She says with a smile on her lips.

"You're remarkable" He says to her softly.

She smiles and replies to him, "Thank you for remarking on it," Just like she did the first time he had said it to her.

After a few moments of silence Oliver says, "OK," with a slight smile playing at his lips.

"OK?"

"OK, I'll teach you how to shoot an arrow."

"Thank you, Oliver."

Oliver nods to her and turns around to grab his bow. He starts rummaging around in his trunk for things when he says to her, "Grab five or six of the arrow with the widest nock. It'll be the easiest for you to learn with."

Felicity grabs the arrows he'd requested and walks over to where he was standing at the end of the lair.

"OK, you ready?" He asks.

Felicity nods and takes a deep breath. When she finishes done that Oliver hands her his bow and tells her how to stand. He corrects her stance twice and then tells her how to hold the bow. "Think of it as an extension of your arm, but don't over think its presence." He says and all she can do is nod.

He helps her nock the arrow then with his mouth next to her ear, his hands on her hips he says, "Let go."

And she finally sees how he kills when she hits the target.


	3. Babbling

**A/N: I'm so sorry that this is so late! I can promise you (now that my life is back on schedule) that you'll receive computers Tuesday! **

* * *

Before they started dating he thought it was cute the way she'd ramble on and on off topic until he stopped her. But no matter what, when she went off on a tangent he always made sure to get her back on track with a smile.

When they started dating, he'd just give her a look-a loving one-but one that told her to get back on track. And she did, with a smile that made his heart melt.

But sometimes no matter what look or gesture he gave Felicity, she just didn't stop babbling. So that was when his favorite method of shutting her up was born.

"Felicity," he tried again.

"And Mark's computer was so damaged it took me eight hours just to recover the history paper he asked me to."

"Felicity!"

Felicity continued oblivious to her boyfriend trying to get her back on track, "But the worst part was that his motherboard ended up getting destroyed two weeks later."

"FELICITY!" Oliver said louder this time hoping to stop his girlfriend's seemingly never ending babble.

"That wasn't the last time Mark's computer was so ruined that it took me hours to fix. Mark never did listen to my,"

A mumble was all that escaped Felicity's lips as Oliver put his to hers. In that moment Felicity realized not only that she had just spent the last 15 minutes rambling but that she liked his new way of shutting her up the most.


	4. Computers

**A/N: I know I said that this would be up on Tuesday but my mother was in the hospital so I had to fly home to be with her. I hope you like this chapter it was fun and I tried to make it cute! **

**_Diggle _will be up tomorrow!  
**

* * *

Felicity Smoak had a set of babies at the lair. Felicity had finagled with Oliver so that her liar setup was even better than her setup at QC. And because of this they were the forbidden fruit. No one dared to touch her babies, the last time someone did they almost lost a finger.

But like with any forbidden fruit somebody had to taste it and that somebody was no other than Oliver Queen, Green Arrow.

It was late one night and Felicity had yet to reach the liar. The boys needed into a database Felicity had set up for people who had committed multiple felonies in Starling City.

Oliver got antsy.

"Digg, we need the ID on this guy." Oliver said exasperated.

"Yes and Felicity is on her way," Diggle said, "She'll emasculate us if we touch her system."

"As much as I hate thinking of that, I don't have time to wait for her."

"She'll be here in five minutes, just wait."

And they did, for five minutes Oliver and Diggle waited patiently for Felicity.

"It's been five minutes," Oliver said.

"Fine! But if she catches you, I had nothing to do with it."

"Got it." Oliver said as he sat down in Felicity's executive chair. He began to type into her computer attempting to pull up the information they needed on her computer. He tried for a good five minutes before he felt a light touch on his right shoulder.

He turned and met Felicity's green eyes and pink painted lips. She had a look about her that would make any may, even the Green Arrow, crawl into a rabbit hole and never come out.

"What did I tell you about touching my babies?" Felicity asked him with force.

"Felicity, we were waiting for you to come to the lair,"

"There is no we, remember that."

"Ok, fine. I waited for you to come to the liar, I waited for five minutes before attempting to use your computer. We needed the information and you weren't here."

"Oliver you know how far away I live, there is no way I could make it to the liar in five minutes." Felicity sighed as she gestured to get him out of her chair.

"Holy crap! Oliver! What did you do click every icon hoping you would get what you want?"

Oliver didn't answer.

"Ok I'll deal with you later, much later, but don't think you're off the hook. I have half a mind to shoot with your own arrow." Felicity said as she began to bring up the information they needed within just a few clicks.

Safe to say that was the last time Oliver Queen ever touched Felicity's babies.


	5. Diggle

**A/N: This one is just what I hoped it to be, sort and sweet. I really like this one! _3 days!_**

* * *

He sees what they don't.

He notices that he stares at her when she's not looking.

He sees the gentle touches.

He sees the way she angles herself toward him.

He sees that his hand finds the small of her back like it's a magnet.

He knows he shouldn't but he sees the way he could damage her.

He notices that her smile is brighter when he's around.

He sees that she doesn't ramble as much around him anymore.

He sees that his front is down around her.

He sees the way she is slowly bringing him back from the island.

He sees how good she is for him.

He notices, knows, that they love each other.


	6. Everything

**Hey guys, how awesome was the premiere? Team Arrow 2.0! And those moments, fangirling! This was a result of three extremely boring classes right in a row. I hope you like it! xxoo -Jenn**_  
_

* * *

The room was dark, illuminated only by the moonlight that shined through the window. It casted soft shadows across the warehouse almost as if she knew hiding places would be needed tonight. Close to the window was a silhouette of a blonde, her hair stark contrast against the dark factory. She seemed lost in thought with the moon as her guiding point. She was still until a sigh escaped her painted lips.

When she turned toward a noise that she heard, she was greeted by a young man, no older than 35. He looked angry, his eyes held venom.

"I won't tell you a thing." The blonde said to him.

The man said nothing but nodded to her. The blonde turned back around and continued to stare at the moon.

For the past six months it had been like this, the man would come in and she would say the same thing and he would leave. She never expected him to come back five minutes later with two things in his hand.

"Oliver Queen," the man said to her.

"CEO of Queen's Consolidated and billionaire playboy?" the blonde questioned.

"Yes."

"What about him?"

"What is your relationship with Mr. Queen?"

"Oliver is my boss."

"What is your _personal_ relationship with him?"

"I help him."

"With?"

The blonde did not answer. She turned back around to the window and the moon.

"What do you help Mr. Queen with?"

The blonde continued to look at the moon. She smiled softly when a thought crossed her mind. It was the same thought that crossed her mind every time Oliver's name made an appearance.

"I already caught you in my office with this," The man held up one of the objects in his hand. It was her tablet with a dump drive attached. "So I'll ask you again. What do you help Mr. Queen with?"

The blonde looked to the man and said, "Then you don't need my answer, do you?"

"How did you meet Mr. Queen?"

"Oliver came to me with a laptop that he needed to get into and I got into it for him."

"You're a hacker." It was a statement and although the blonde understood that she couldn't stand that word.

"No, I'm not a hacker. Yes I can hack but that is not what I primarily do."

"And what is it that you do?"

"Solve technical problems."

"If that's all you do then tell me what does breaking into my office have to do with a technical problem?"

The blonde froze momentarily and said with a slow and steady voice, "You're office is a technical problem to my employer and a technical disgrace to me."

"How is my office a technical problem with Mr. Queen?"

"I never said that it was Oliver that had a problem with you."

"You said Mr. Queen was your employer."

A devilish smirk crossed the blonde's lips. "That's true but he's not my only employer. Have you read a newspaper within the past 18 months?"

The man nodded and began to think and finally a light bulb went off in his mind, "You're Felicity Smoak, you work with The Hood!"

Felicity said noting, the smirk still on her lips. "Why?"

"I can't answer that question."

"That's why you haven't touched anything." The man thought aloud. "If I linked you with The Hood, whatever you were working on would become known."

"You've had me here for six months. What The Hood was working on has now changed." Felicity turned to stand in front of him, the moonlight casted a shadow that illuminated only her face. "To catching and killing you."

The man chuckled, "Why?"

"I've been held captive for over six months; don't you think that angers him?"

"He hasn't come for you yet. If your capture angers him why hasn't he come to get you?"

"Because he didn't have a way to until about 20 minutes ago."

The man looked dumb founded and waited for her to elaborate.

Felicity looked back at the moon and said, "He always makes the members of Team Hood have tracking devices on them at all times. I activated mine in this conversation."

"You've waited all this time to activate it, why?"

"I never had a reason to before now, I wasn't in distress."

"You aren't now."

"You have a gun in your hand. I'd say that I am."

"Miss Smoak, I don't intend on using it on you, if that's what's got you worried."

"I no longer worry. If you would have asked me that six months ago, I would not have said that, I would have babbled my way through, telling you about how dangerous guns are and how killing me wouldn't get you what you want but now that I'm giving you what you want you have no reason to spare me. I now know what Oliver felt like on that island, alone yet so in danger that worrying was the last thing on your mind. I passed worried on day 7. Today, on day 184, I'm no longer worried that you'll kill me; I know you will after I tell you what I want. I know no worry after these past six months. "

Mr. Williams was about to say something just as he saw something move out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure move. The figure startled both him and Felicity as he crashed through the window. It was The Hood, The Vigilante, Green Arrow; he swooped down through the window and pushed Felicity to the side. She dutifully stood in a shadow covered alcove where she still had a view of Oliver.

"The Hood. She said that you would show up."

"And I did, do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Mr. Williams said nothing and The Hood went to knock an arrow.

"I'll ask you once more, do you have anything to say"

Mr. Williams looked at The Hood, fear filled his eyes yet he still said nothing.

"Ken Williams, you have failed this city." With that the arrow sliced through the air landing dead center Ken Williams' chest. Felicity didn't jump like she was used to doing and she didn't feel the remorse she used to feel either.

When The Hood turned around he walked timidly over to Felicity and she pulled off the hood he wore that covered his eyes. "Thank you for saving me, Oliver." Felicity spoke in a small voice much smaller than the one she had used with Ken Williams.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Oliver, I'm fine."

"You're not fine. Felicity of 184 days ago would have jumped and shrieked when my arrow hit is body. She wouldn't have been OK with what I just did. She wouldn't have been able to say all that to Ken Williams after she saw the gun."

"Maybe so but Oliver, none of that wasn't without practice."

Oliver flinched. "What happened here?"

"I'll tell you later. Right now all I want is to go home, shower and change my clothes."

"Felicity," Oliver warned. "You should be checked out."

"Have Digg check me out. A hospital would ask the questions I can't, won't, answer."

Oliver nodded, "Felicity, what made you activate the tracker tonight?"

"He never came back into the room after I told him I would never say anything. I knew something had to be up."

Oliver stayed silent and nodded again. This time he took a step forward and pulled her into his arms before whispering how sorry he was.

"Oliver, I don't blame you. Sometimes missions go wrong, you've told me that countless times."

"Felicity, I almost lost you there is nothing I wouldn't do to prevent that. You mean more to me than you will ever realize."

Felicity smiled her first honest smile in months. "Thank you, for everything."

Oliver nodded and gestured to Felicity indicating that they should leave. She nodded, took one last look at the factory now covered in blood and glass and nodded again. Felicity looked at Oliver and smiled; he wrapped an arm around her and used a grappling hook gun to exit the factory. Oliver held on tight to Felicity and vowed to never let go.


	7. Favor

Felicity looked down at the envelope in her hands, her nail scraped over the foil that sealed it together. To her the invitation meant sitting through two hours of a ceremony, three hours of a reception and the worst part would be the question, _Oh, Felicity when are you going to settle down yourself_. She knew that the only way to avoid that question was to bring a date. But she wasn't seeing anybody currently. Felicity sighed and put her elbows on her desk.

"Felicity, are you alright?" Oliver asked from the workout area.

She moved her head to rest in her hands so that she could look at him, "My best friend from college is getting married in a few weeks."

"Shouldn't that be a happy thing?"

"It would be if I had a date." Oliver looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"If I had a date people wouldn't ask me when I was settling down. Sure someone might ask it once or twice but when you go to a wedding dateless you get asked countless times."

"So you need a date?" Oliver asked her.

"Yeah but with my schedule I don't have time to go out a find a date. I mean, sure I could head upstairs before I leave but by that time I'm tired, my eyes hurt and my hair is just a little crazy. And at QC there's an interdepartmental dating regulation so it's not like I can take someone from work."

"Take me." Oliver said simply.

"Oliver, no, I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because you're Oliver Queen, billionaire playboy and I'm Felicity Smoak, IT wizard and all around nerd. Guys like you don't date girls like me."

"Don't say that. Any guy would be lucky to date you."

"Maybe so but Oliver Queen isn't one of them."

Oliver sighed and walked forward to her, "Yes he is."

Felicity gasped and looked up at him. "Oliver, don't say that."

"Why not, it's true."

"Because if you're just saying that to make me feel better, I'll never forgive you."

"Felicity,"' Oliver looked down to her and softly smiled. "I'm not just saying that. I'm insulted that you think I would do such a thing."

"I mean I thought it was just a one sided attraction thing that we had going on. I never thought that you actually liked me."

"I do."

"We're not getting married Oliver," Felicity chuckled.

"No but you're best friend is. And you still need a date."

"Oliver, no."

"Yes, what if I do it as a favor?" Oliver asked.

"And what about after the wedding?"

"We can see where we want to go."

"And you're willing to go forward?"

"Yes."

"Me too."

Felicity smiled warmly up at Oliver. Oliver reached down to a stray hair that fell into her face and brushed it gently toward her ear. He moved down toward her and her up to him, their kiss was sweet and passionate, one that promised good things to come.


	8. Gala

**A/N: Sorry for the gap between updates! I hope you enjoy this one! **

* * *

She looked in the mirror and her reflection was foreign. Sure she's seen herself dolled up before but never like this and never for this reason. After six months of private dating Oliver and Felicity agreed to go public together. And not just by holding hands while walking out of Verdant but by showing up at the company gala together. She knew there would be photographers and paparazzi, that was the point of going public but this made her so nervous she felt like she was about to throw up.

I'm being ridiculous, she thought to herself, I am apart of Green Arrow's team. I fight crime nightly but a gala is what makes me sick to my stomach. She sighed and smoothed her fingers over her hunting green dress; the dress sparkled in the light because of the embellishments that sat upon it. She knew she was being ridiculous and there was nothing she could do to calm her nerves. After 15 minutes of being lost in thought she heard a knock on the door.

When she opened the door Oliver stood there in his nicest tux with a tie that matched hers. She ushered him in and then sighed.

"I can't do this!"

"Can't do what?"

"Be your girlfriend." Oliver's face dropped just as she realized what she said. "No, Oliver, what I mean is I can't be your girlfriend in public. I can't go through with this tonight."

"Felicity,"

"Oliver, I'm not you I didn't grow up in the high society. I have no idea how to act at a gala, I stick my foot in my mouth more than a teenage boy who is just starting puberty. And there's no way anybody will think that we're actually a couple. I mean just look at me, I'm the nerdy IT girl."

"Breathe Felicity." Oliver smiled at her and took a step toward her putting his hands on her shoulders. "I don't care about any of that. Maybe you didn't grow up in the same circle I did but I wouldn't have any other way. As for what other people think that doesn't matter to me. I know what I feel and I have a pretty good idea of what your feelings are. There's no way I'm letting other people, people who don't know us change that."

Felicity smiled softy to him and nodded her head. "I'm sorry, I'm just so nervous."

"It's alright; I'll be with you the whole night."

"Oliver, that's absurd and you know it. But either way, thank you."

"You're welcome." Oliver took a step back from Felicity and looked at her. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?"

"No," Felicity blushed.

"You look absolutely stunning."

"Thank you." She looked him up and down before saying, "You don't look too bad yourself, Mister Queen."

"I'd love to spend the whole night complimenting you but I think we have a gala to appear at."

"That we do," Felicity said as she took one last look in the mirror before opening the door and headed down to the car Diggle was waiting in.

When they arrived at the gala there was a plethora of paparazzi. As expected Felicity looked at Oliver with fear written on her face. He smiled at her with the smile only she saw, "You'll do fine. Only answer what you really want to answer I'll handle the rest."

She nodded and he stepped out of the car. Immediately the paparazzi began snapping photos of him. When he held Felicity's hand as she got out they went nuts, snapping pictures a mile a minutes.

"What's your name, who are you to Oliver Queen?" she heard one man ask.

"My name is Felicity Smoak and I am Oliver Queen's girlfriend."

As soon as she uttered the word girlfriend all their question were aimed at her. "How long have you known Oliver Queen?"

"Do you know about his playboy past?"

"How did you meet Oliver Queen?"

"Doesn't his family's reputation scare you?"

She answered all she could before turning to Oliver, "Oliver, can we go inside now?"

"Yes, you did great." he whispered as he pressed a kiss to her hairline.

"Thank you." Felicity stopped once they were inside, "I don't think I'll ever get used to that."

"No, I don't think you will but I promise it'll get easier."

"Oliver," She stepped forward into his open embrace and looked up into his eyes. "I love you."

He stood struck for a minute, he knew she loved him but they had never voiced the words to each other. He took he face in his hands and softly said, "Felicity Smoak, I love you too." Together they closed the gap and shared a passionate kiss.

And they became official, in more ways than one that night. And there was no doubt in their minds that they would always remember this gala, even when they were old and grey.

* * *

**A/N:****Felicity's dress is one pictured on Tumblr designed by Jess of Polka Dots & Pearls. (jessicas-wonderland{dot}tumblr{dot}com)**


End file.
